ça fait un an maintenant
by loupiote
Summary: Et bien tout est dans le titre, je vous préviens c'est une death fic. Mais avec un soupson de mon slash favori


Ça fait un an maintenant,

Le temps a fait cicatrisé les blessures mais jamais ne les fera disparaître, j'ai cru que jamais je ne m'en remettrait, que jamais je ne pourrait retourner bosser sans que ton visage ne me hante.

Chaque endroit du laboratoire porte ta trace notamment la machine à café où je t'avais parlé pour la première fois.

Ensuite tout s'est tellement enchaîné: les parties de billard, les cinés sans oublier nos nombreuses cuites à la bière que tu m'avais ramené de ton voyage en Belgique. On aurait dit deux adolescents. Et il y a eu ce jour, la veille de mon anniversaire, tu avais une angine et le médecin t'avais interdit de sortir de chez toi. Mais tu ne l'a pas écouté et tu es venu chez moi m'apporter mon film préféré. A vrai dire je le connaissais déjà par cœur et ce n'est pas ça que j'avais envie de voir ce soir là. Alors j'ai regardé tes yeux puis mon regard s'est posé vers un autre endroit de ton corps beaucoup moins catholique. Tu m'as surpris et là j'aurais voulu me trouver à 100 000 lieu de là. J'ai cru que tu allais mal réagir, me juger comme un vulgaire obsédé. Il faut dire que la rumeur sur les flics New Yorkais et leur rapport pour le moins difficile à l'homosexualité se sont trouvés plusieurs fois vérifiés.

Mais tu n'es, étais, pas comme les autres tu as souris et tu as plantés ton regard dans le mien. Oh mon dieu tu ne connaissais pas encore l'effet que ce regard me faisait mais tu l'as vite compris en voyant que mon jeans devenait de plus en plus encombrant.

Tu m'as embrassé, mon corps ne me répondait plus , je devenais en moins de deux secondes accro à ta langue. Mes mains découvraient ton dos tandis que les tiennes étaient déjà sur mes hanches, prêtes à mon signal à attaquer ce qui faisait fantasmer les filles depuis mon adolescence. Oui mais Don n'était pas une fille et je ne m'étais jamais poser la question quant à savoir quel seraient mes rapports avec les hommes. Tu as du le comprendre car tu as dit ta première phrase depuis le début du film « fait moi confiance » je n'avais pas besoin de plus pour être prêt à attaquer . Mes mains sont arrivées sur tes fesses tandis que tu déboutonnaient mon jeans. Il faisait très chaud, mon tee-shirt me collait à la peau un seul murmure de ma part t'a fait comprendre que j'était prêt que je voulais plus que des bisous et des caresses que je voulais me lancer vers l'inconnu. Tu as enlevé tes mains pour te débarrasser de ton tee-shirt j'ai fait de même à ce moment tu étais le maître, je te regardais et je t'imitais. Ton torse… mieux qu'une sucette à la fraise qu'on offrirai à un enfant. J'avais envie de te lécher partout à commencer par tes tétons. Cette fois j'ai agit de ma propre initiative, il était trop tard pour reculer et de toute manière je ne le voulais pas. Je ne sais plus comment nous nous sommes retrouvés nu l'un en face de l'autre, ton visage était en sueur mais ce n'était pas l'angine ça c'était sur. Tu m'as regardé d'un regard pénétrant et un seul petit sourire de a part t'a fait comprendre qu'il était temps. Tu m'a allongé violemment sur le canapé jeté les coussins qui prenaient trop de place cassant ma tasse collector des yankees au passage. J'ai du râler un peu parce que tu t'es fait très vite pardonner, j'ai senti un premier doigt, puis un deuxième et un troisième. J'avais envie de hurler de plaisir mais il fallait que je me retienne encore un peu de peur que tu t'arrêtes et que tu me crois rassasier. Un moment ce n'était plus un doigt qui entrait en moi mais c'était toi dans toute ta splendeur. Je t'embrassais à n'en plus finir, te demandant dans un ultime effort pour parler d'aller encore plus vite. J'aurais voulu avoir plusieurs langue pour connaître ton goût partout sur toi.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps à durer cette deuxième première fois, mais je sais que le film était finit quand je me suis endormi sur ton torse.

Notre relation a duré 10 mois et 16 jours, nous avons attendu 4 mois avant de le dire à l'équipe, Stella a empoché 30 dollars de pari qu'elle avait fait avec Mac.

10 mois et 16 jours avant que n'arrive ce putain de jour: 10 septembre 2007. Pour tous les américains, le mois de septembre est particulièrement douloureux. Ce 10 septembre la ville s'apprêtait à « fêter » les 6 ans des attentats, comme tous les ans toute l'équipe se donnerait rendez vous à Ground Zero pour rendre hommage.

Mais chaque 10 septembre nous avons l'habitude de nous rendre dans un café français près de time square pour boire un coup. C'est juste un petit truc pour décompresser avant le « the day » comme on dit ici. Tu m'as appelé 10 minutes avant, ton chef venait de te donner une putain de mission banale parce qu'il manquait d'effectif et que tu devais aller arrêter un junkie qui traînait près d'une maison de jeunes.

Tu descends d'une longue lignée de flic, tu es fier de ton job, alors tu y vas accompagné d'un autre flic. Ce que tu ne sais pas et que tu ne sauras jamais c'est que ce junkie n'en est pas vraiment un, c'est un gars qui a perdu son frère 5 ans plus tôt au cours d'une bagarre avec les flics. Pourquoi se venger ce jour là? Il ne nous l'a jamais dit. Tu es arrivé devant la maison de jeune, tu n'as rien vu, alors tu as voulu repartir, c'est a ce moment que tu as entendu le bruit d'une détonation et que sans que tu es eu le temps de dire ouf, ton collègue était déjà à terre. Tu as bien sur dégainé, mais il était trop tard, tu était seul contre un gang d'une vingtaine. En moins de 2, tu as été désarmé, mais ils ne se sont pas arrêtés là, il a fallu te faire souffrir, ils t'ont embarqué dans une voiture et emmener dans les bois. Ils n'ont eu aucune pitié pour toi: ils t'ont déshabillé, casser tes cotes une à une et t'ont achevé à coups de couteau.

Tu as été porté disparu pendant 3 jours avant qu'un des membre du gang ne se livre.

Mac m'a interdit de venir sur les lieux, c'est lui qui a fait ramener ton corps à la morgue. Une fois que Sid t'a nettoyé, je suis venu te voir, pour une dernière fois. Je ne voulais pas te laisser, ta peu était si froide, j'aurais voulu te réchauffer et que tu te réveilles en souriant et en me disant « Alors Dan, prêt à jouer? » mais tu n'as plus jamais rien dit. J'étais seul avec toi à la morgue et il a fallut que Sheldon aide Mac pour que je puisse te laisser partir pour de bon.

Je suis rentré chez moi et il y avait ce mot:

« Dan, désolé pour la mission de dernière minute et aussi désolé d'avoir dut forcer ta porte, j'ai encore laissé mes clés à l'intérieur et tu es en train d'analyser une scène de crime à l'autre bout de la ville. Ce soir dîner surprise au restaurant, c'est moi qui invite.

Je t'aime Don

Ps: Mac m'a ramené la paire de chaussettes qu'on avait oublié la dernière fois dans le local a rangement près du labo alors ne t'étonnes pas si tu as quelques remarques aujourd'hui »

Tu ne m'avais jamais dit je t'aime et je n'ai jamais pu te le dire. C'était il y a un an , le temps cicatrise les blessures mais ne les fait jamais disparaître.


End file.
